1. Field of the Invention
This invention is related to a fish lure. More specifically, this invention provides a fish lure and a method for making a fish lure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A patentability investigation has discovered the following U.S. Pat. Nos.: 1,700,061; 1,723,193; 1,490,389; 2,523,949; 2,946,149; 2,295,765; 2,499,718; 3,410,020; 3,950,882; 1,546,105; and 3,495,350. U.S. Design Patents Nos. 226,710 and 245,785 were also discovered in the patentability investigation. None of the foregoing prior art U.S. patents teach or suggest the particular fish lure and method for making same of this invention.